The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition comprising a propylene polymer, an elastomeric styrene-containing block copolymer and a talc. The resin composition is excellent, in particular, in injection moldability and provides molded articles having a good mechanical strength.
Polypropylene has a good mechanical strength and a good moldability in spite of its low density, and is widely utilized in various application fields. However, polypropylene is insufficient in the impact resistance and the heat resistance. To improve these defects, various polypropylene resin compositions, for example, those comprising an ethylene-propylene block copolymer produced by a multi-stage polymerization, a rubber component such as an ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber and an ethylene-butene copolymer rubber, and an inorganic filler such as talc have been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-149845 discloses a resin composition comprising (a) 59 to 74 weight % a propylene-ethylene block copolymer, (b) 35 to 20 weight % of an ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber, and (c) 3 to 6 weight % of talc having a specific surface area of 30,000 cm.sup.2 /g or more and an average particle size of 0.5 to 2.0 .mu.m. The propylene-ethylene block copolymer has an ethylene content of 1 to 7 weight % and a melt flow rate of 15 to 50 g/10 min. The propylene-ethylene block copolymer is further specified by containing 5 to 12 weight % of a boiling xylene solubles having an ethylene content of 20 to 60 weight %. The ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber is characterized by a propylene content of 20 to 60 weight % and a Mooney viscosity (ML.sub.1+4 (100.degree. C.)) of 100 to 150. The resin composition contains a fine talc. The fine particles of talc are easily agglomerated together to deteriorate a balance of mechanical strength such as hardness, stiffness, impact strength at low temperature, etc. Also, a great specific surface area of the fine talc makes the fine talc particles highly adherent, and the additives are adhered on the fine particles of talc to fail in exhibiting their ability. To eliminate this problem, it has been proposed to subject the fine talc to a surface treatment by a surface-treating agent of aminosilane type, titanate type, etc. to improve the dispersibility of talc thereby preventing the additives from being adhered to the talc. However, such a proposal is still insufficient.
To improve the impact resistance of the conventional polypropylene, it has been also proposed to increase the content of the ethylene-propylene copolymer block in the ethylene-propylene block copolymer, or to add a rubber component such as an ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber and an ethylene-butene copolymer rubber in an increased amount. However, these modification is not successful because the fluidity of the resultant resin composition is decreased. Also, the addition of the rubber component in a large amount reduces the heat resistance and the surface hardness of the molded articles.
In view of improving the productivity, the demand for making the molded articles large in their size and reducing the thickness of the molded articles. This demand in turn requires to provide a molding material of high performance. To meet such a demand, it is inevitable for the molding material to be further improved in its fluidity and be made more sufficient in its performance. However, the conventional molding material comprising an ethylene-propylene block copolymer and a polyolefin elastomer has failed to meet this demand because the demand exceeds the limit of improvement achieved by the conventional molding material.